Coven of Power
by Frigus cor
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella are close. So incredibly close. So when Edward breaks up with her, and tells the family to leave, they refuse and kick Edwars out. What will happen? With the Volturi? Who's Bella's mate? What will Edward do?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own and character. If try to steal my plot...my advice to you, is HIDE YOUR BALLS IS A SPACESHIP AND FLY IT TO MARS. Because I will track you down and cut them of. But I don't bite. RAWR!

Edwards POV

"Bella, we're leaving." I say stiffly. I am just not feeling any loving emotion towards her. Oh well.

"Ok, I hoped to have more time, but it's fine, I'll tell Charlie something and-" She looks at me carefully.

"When you say 'we?'" She ask, her voice cracking. Insolent human.

"My family and I." I say back.

"Don't worry we won't come back. It'll be like we never existed." I say, smiling coldly. I run back to the mouse, hearing her cry out, 'Edward!' Over and over.

"We gotta leave!" I say. Alice walks in with the rest, fuming. I'm in trouble.

"No. You do." She says. Carlisle...looks like a vampire. I've never seen him so wild, furious.

"Golden boy got a smudge!" Emmet growls at me.

"Your not a Cullen. Your Edward Anthony Mason. Goodbye and good riddance. We will never leave one of our coven for another." He hisses out.

"Hand over the crest." Esme says. I can't believe this. I take of my ring and throw it in Carlisle's face.

"You will regret this." I hiss at them. I run out. My family, my coven. For a mere human! How dare they! She is not powerful, or beautiful, or anything at all! She is plain, boring. And she will find out what it means to be in the vampire world.


	2. Bent, Not Broken

Bella's POV

No...no...no...this can't be! They love me! They care! I'm..apart of their family.

"Bella?!" I hear a voice squeal. Alice. I tackle her.

"Promise me you won't leave!" I shriek.

"Only Edward. He's no longer a Cullen." She explains. I nod and help her up. Like she needs it.

"Is everyone else staying? How's Jasper? Is her ok?" I ask rapidly. She looks t me in shock.

"Your supposed mate just left you and mine tried to bite you and your worried about him?!" She asks. I nod. Of course.

"Duh." I say and roll my eyes.

"How are you with Edward leaving?" She ask. I asses myself.

"Bent, not broken. If you all left I would've broke. Not I'm just slightly bent." I explain.

"Maybe he got a boyfriend." She offers. I snort.

"Maybe he's PMSing." I say.

She giggles and we walk back to my house. The rest of the Cullen's are waiting for me in the porch. I see Jasper and feel terrible. Only I can get a paper cut in front of vampires.

"Jasper-"

"Bella-" he says at the same time.

"I'm so sorry!" We say in unison. Carlisle smiles fondly. Rose looks sad. Emmet is grinning, but with an undertone if sadness.

"Wait what are you sorry for?" I asked. It was all my fault.

"I tried to drain you!" He says, looking down. I go up, despite Carlisle's protests and hug him. He stiffens slightly and then returns it. I pull back.

"Jasper you have the most control of them all. Besides Carlisle. I mean, your a fucking empath and you had to feel Edwards blood lust for his SINGER! And everyone else's. That's pretty amazing." I say. He furrows his brow.

"I never thought of that." He admits. I smile.

"It's my awesomeness." I say. He chuckles and hugs me again.

"Bella...Charlie seems to have left." Esme says gravelly. My eyes widen.

"No! He's not dead!" She rushes out. I relax slightly. Emmet has me in his lap in a flash, we all sit around the kitchen table. Damn they're fast.

"He seems to have run away with a woman. He says that you should live with us because...he said it seems you care kore about us than him." She says.

Anger hits me so fast. I grab a vase and throw it against the wall. It shatter and shards bounce off. His dare he!?


	3. Cowboys and Painting

~three month skip~ (bella now lives with the Cullen's. She loves them as them her.) (also, bella has Renesmees power. Renesmee will not be born.)

Third persons POV

"Emmet!" Bella/Iz squeals as he picks her up above his head. He lifts her upside down by her waist.

"Yes Iz?" He asks innocently.

"Put me down!" She kicks her legs. He laughs and sits down with her on his lap on the couch. He plays with her hair as she reads a book. He grabs it from her suddenly and reads the cover.

"The laws of vampires? Really?" He asks incredulously. She giggles.

"It's just so..." She breathes out.

"Fascinating?" He offers. She smacks his head.

"Are you behaving?" Esme asks, as she walks in. Iz is already engrossed in the book. Emmet plays with her hair some more.

"Yes. Where's Jasper and Alice? And Rosie?" He asks. Esme grins and Carlisle walks in as well.

"Jasper and Alice are doing some extracurricular activities." She says, winking. Emmet snorts, and Bella giggles.

"Perhaps they're dancing?" Bella offers mockingly.

"Maybe painting?" Emmet adds. Carlisle laughs at his kids antics.

"Wait! Where's Rose?" Bella asks. Emmet stiffens slightly.

"Maybe helping with the activities?" Carlisle asks offhandedly. Bella and Emmet snicker. Suddenly Alice and Jasper walk in.

"Didn't know Alice was that good." Emmet murmurs. Jasper hisses at him.

"You know what they say about cowboys." Bella mock whispers. Emmet roars with laughter and Bella breaks out in a fit of giggles. Alice is gasping for breathe as Carlisle steadies her.

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme asks, now worried.

"Visions...not...good!" She pants. Everyone is around her in a flash.

"Alice what was it?" Carlisle asks. She shakes her head , as if getting water out of it.

"Let's sit. I'll tell you." She says. They all walk to the living room. Rose bursts in. Her hair is ruffled. Bella and Emmet giggle and share a love seat. Rose stands behind them, her manicured hands resting on the chair.

"Well I had this vision of Edward...with the Volturi. He's telling them that we broke the law." She sobs. Carlisle looks shocked. Emmets eyes turn black.

"I'll kill him!" He growls. Rose lays a hand on his shoulder and Bella simply curls into him. He wraps his arms protectively around his sister.

"Do the Volturi listen?!" Esme asks frantically, now worried for her family. Alice sobs again.

"Yes!" She wails, horrified of what her brother has done. Now ex brother.

"Well what will they do?" Rose asks. Alice shakes her head and concentrates.

"I know they'll be sending the guard here, I just dint know when, Aro keeps changing his mind, for all I know it could be tomorrow." She says.

"So I'll leave." Bella says sadly. Emmets grip tightens.

"No!" He roars. Bella sighs.

"I can't have you in trouble because of me." Carlisle shakes his head.

"No. Family sticks together. You will not suffer alone, and you don't want to abandon us." He says.

"I don't! I love you guys! But if any of you get hurt on my account...I just, I won't be able to live with myself." She sibs and buries her face in Emmets shirt. Rose runs her back soothingly.

"If you leave, they kill you and we die as well. If you stay...there's a chance of...happiness? A wedding?!" Alice asks herself.

"How's that possible?!" Carlisle asks.

"It's...fascinating!" Bella and Emmet say in unison.

review on who u want her mate to be!


	4. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Volturi, can you come back tomorrow?

To **Isabella Cullen 2005- you won! However I will be doing a Marcus/ Bella story. And Jane will have some moments with Bella. Hehe. **

**Izs** POV

"Go to bed. You can sleep in my room." Emmet says. I look up and nod.

"Wake me up early!" I say. Esme frowns.

"You need your sleep." She states. I shake my head.

"No. If I'm able to ease the tension and make a wedding then a wedding it will be." Rose nods.

"Yeah. I'm will Bella. We'll wake her up. " she votes. Emmets with Rose. Esme and Edward. Jasper with Rose. Alice is lost in visions. I can feel the nervousness in the air. Carlisle's vote holds the most weight.

"We wake her up by 9. She can sleep till then." He says. We all agree and Emmet leads me up the steps. He opens the door to his room. It screams Rose and Emmet. A large bed with a gold duvet. A vanity with makeup and sports poster. A punching bag, mirrors all over. I lie in the bed. It's like being in cloud. Soft, cushy, weightless.

"It'll be ok, Dizzy Izzy. " He assures me. I nod and close my eyes groggily. He strokes my hair softly as I drift off.

"Get up!" A high pitched voice screeches. Alice. I groan and turn over.

"We have to make you look pretty so you can scrub it off." Rose says, laughter in her voice. Volturi! I sit straight up. Alice is grinning like a maniac.

"That's the spirit!" She yanks me out if bed and she hands me a lacy set of...undergarments if you can call them that. Lace and silk. I change quickly. They avert their eyes.

"Ok. Now. I'm thinking black skinny jeans and a dark blue silk shirt?!" Alice asks Rose. Rose nods and they appear a second later go holding that. I slip them on. They have my size? Weird...

"Ok, now Iz. You can choose your accessories." Alice takes me to a drawer. I find what I'm looking for. A necklace with an owl on it and a simple bracelet. It has the names of each Cullen on it. Dangly silver earrings. Alice then shoves me in a chair in front of the vanity. Oh crap.

"I promise you'll like it." Alice says. She closes my eyes. I fell brushes being swept over my eyelids, cheeks, chin, forehead.

"Open!" Rose exclaims. I do. I hardly recognize the woman in front of me. Longer lashes, higher cheekbones, cat eyes and red lips.

"You work magic. Love it!" I squeal and lightly hug them. They lead me done stairs and Emmet whistles. Esme smile lightly.

"Iz...I don't want them looking at you.." Jasper says. Awwww...

"Yes she does!" Rose argues. I hear the doorbell.

"Dizzy Izzy has to go get it, shot not!" Emmet exclaims.

"Shot not!" Corus the rest. Thankkkkkssss Carlisle. I walk to the door and rake a hand through my hair. Then I see a very familiar wolf behind them. A fight between the Volturi and wolves won't be pretty. Oh shit.

"Volturi people who I know nothing about because I am unaware if the non existing vampires, can you come back tomorrow?"


	6. They just have wolfy features!

(Just to clear confusion, Bella has a shield too.)

Emmets POV

Uh on. Wolf scent invades my nostrils. Gross. I hear Iz answer the door and ask the Volturi to come tomorrow. I appear behind her and eat my hands on her hips and lean down to her ear.

"Go calm them. I'll stall." I say quietly. She nods.

"Lifesaver. Love ya." She says quickly and brushes her lips to mine. We always greet each other like that. No romance at all. Teasing, yes, romantic love, no.

"Love ya. Make sure to stay safe." I warn her. She rolls her eyes. I laugh and brush my lips to her. She winks and races past the Volturi who look shocked. I snicker inwardly. They haven't seen fear if they haven't seen Iz run to yell at someone.

"So...iced tea anyone?" I ask awkwardly.

Bella's POV

I run faster than I ever have. I skid to a stop in front of Sam, who's shaking quite visibly.

"Explain!" He yells at me.

"Ok, so those are guards from the Volturi, they enforce the laws. The Cullen's did break a law. So they are hear to bring the Cullen's back to Italy to face a trial. They will not hunt here. Dont worry. But I have to get back to them." I rush out.

"No hunting at all or they're fair game." He says and shifts, already running to carry out orders. I run back to the house . I hear voices in the living room so I go there. The guards sit on a couch, straight and stiff. Carlisle gets up she. He sees me. As do the guards.

"Well?" He asks quietly. My eyes flick to the guards.

"They cannot Hunt or they will be painfully ripped apart and burned." I say. Carlisle's eyes widen.

"You didn't have to go all...crazy vampire girl on them?" He sound shocked. I glare at him.

"Did you doubt me Carlisle?" I asked. He shakes his head frantically. I take a step forward, as he takes one back. I then flit over to Emmet and Jasper and sit in between them. Emmet grabs my hand, wanting to know what happened. I show him and he growls, making all the attention go on him.

"Fucking wolves..." He mutters. I tell him it's fine through my thoughts.

"No it's not!" Jasper says indignantly. The guards stare. Felix, Jane and Demetri, I think. Rose stifles a laugh.

"What's going on?!" Felix booms. Crap.

"They just have wolfy features!" I plead. His face contorts into confusion.

"Werewolves?!" Demetri asks. I shake my head.

"Shifters!" I say. I hold our a hand, ready to show him. He stares, perplexed.

"Iz!" Carlisle says warningly. "You can't." He says, talking about my gift. I retract my hand slowly.

"What? I have to! It's like, my thang!" I argue. A smile tugs at his lips.

"Only if you need to." He decides. I pout but nod.

"So what's going on?" I ask. Jane steps forward, eyes full of malice. I grin. Challenge accepted.

"Izzy! You can't!" Alice warns. I look at her and then Jane.

"But-"

"No!" Alice says firmly. I sigh and then back to Jane. No bothering her.

"It seems Edward betrayed you. This human knows of vampires and you all must come to the Volterra." She says. I smile.

"Well? Let's go! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" I squeal. I know it will unhinge the guards. Ha. They look disgruntled, the Cullen's look afraid. I jump on Emmet and we all race towards the jets. This is gonna be one fun time.


	7. Partner in Crime

Izzys POV

How dare he? Exploiting my story like I'm a freak in a glass box? To Jane? Queen of the bitches? Scratch that. Rose is the queen, Jane is the lowly servant! Fear shines in his eyes.

"No Emmet, don't be afraid. I don't care enough about you to end you." I say, starting out nicely and ending coldly. If tones could kill, he'd have frostbite. Venom tears appear in his eyes. I turn away and look out the window. We've landed. Jane is still here, along with Rose, who grabs Emmet and rushes off the plane.

"Isabella-"

"Iz." I correct her.

"Iz. I'm sorry. I was quite rude to you. I hope you can forgive me. I just thought that, well, you where a weak human that the Cullen's care for. I was wrong." She says sincerely. I smile. Maybe she's not the bad type of bitch.

"Your forgiven as long as you can forgive me. I was seriously going to kill you there." I say. She grins.

"Done. I'll take you in." She says and offers me her arm. I link mine through hers as we walk off the plane.

"So tell me. What do you do?" She asks, curious. I smile.

"Other than getting hunted, bitten, chase after, killing newborns? Cause trouble, bother people, bother vampires, talk to strangers, play matchmaker, bother Emmet, bother Carlisle, bother Jasper, bother-"

"It seems...I've found my partner in crime." She says. I grin happily.

"Indeed. Indeed you have." I agree. I hasn't realized that we has stopped in front of the doors. I take a deep breath.

"Ready?" She asks. Then we meet eyes. I'm not sure what, wether the craziness if the situation, or simply everything was so ironic, but we both burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Finally we straighten up. Her laugh reminds me of the very high notes on the piano. She opens the door and we step in together.

"The famous Isabella. Here at last." A voice says.


	8. I UPDATED!

Giggle. See...look up! ? ﾟﾔﾝ? ﾟﾔﾝ . Cha. Ha. No? Kk. Read on my...umm...followers?

Carlisle's POV

I can practically feel curiosity radiating off Aro. At the sound of his voice Izzy's eyes flick to him and I can see amusement lingering in her eyes. Janes arm encircles her waist. Jane and Isabella. They'd either hate each other or love each other. It seems to be the latter.

"Jane." Aro beckons her. Fear shines Izzy's eyes. I wonder what happened... Jane look pleadingly at her. Izzy grins and nods. Jane walks slowly towards Aro. His hand is outstretched. Oh no...I rush to Isabella who is staring intently at Jane. Aro will covet her! She cannot be in his hands. I grab her shoulders. A second too late.

"Jane?!" Aro gasps and yanks his hand back. Jane looks back at Isabella who smiles. Caius's eyes narrow at Isabella. Rose hisses at him. No, no, no.

"Aro I can explain-" I start. He's already in front of Me. I move to the side. Isabella is stifling laughs. I give her a stern look but I can't help but smile at everyone's expression. Shocked, amused, angry, terrified. I see them all.

"Who are you?!" Aro asks. Isabella looks at us at smiles warmly.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." She says. Aro looks shocked but quickly covers it up.

"You seem to like the powerful." Aro states. Towards me. I suddenly feel much colder. I see where he is going.

"Oh, me? Puh-lease. I'm only human!" Isabella says brushing it off. Of course she is lying. She can easily overtake the Volturi. Marcus suddenly lifts his heads. Aro rushes over and grabs his hand.

"Fascinating..." He murmurs. Jasper is tense, ready to fight, as always. Isabella flits over and lays a hand on his arm. An understanding seems to pass through them and he relaxes. Caius does not miss this.

"Carlisle. What can she do?" He asks. Now it's my turn to be ready to fight.

"Nothing that Aro would be interested in seeing." Isabella says smoothly. She's not exactly lying. Aro cannot SEE her gifts. Not mentally either. Smart. Caius notices her choice of words.

"We would like to study her. Also, we need to discuss something with you, and you alone Carlisle." Aro says. Isabella's eyes light up with an angry fire.

"I'm not a fucking guinea pig! I am not a science experiment and will not be STUDIED!" She angrily. Aros eyes hold nothing more than amusement.

"What will you do about it, human?" He's has human with contempt. She steps forward. Jasper grabs her arms and pulls her back. Suddenly Aro is on the floor, screaming.

"ISABELLA! We've talked about this!" I yell. She stops and Aro sits up, gasping.

"He asked me. I simply answered." She replies.

"Explain!" Aro booms angrily.


	9. Edwards Grand Entrance

Izzy's POV

I stiffen at his tone. Nobody messes with my family. Jane begs me with her eyes. I give her a small nod. Marcus glances at me and then back to her.

"She's just...not in...complete control of her..abilities." Carlisle pleads. I should rip every Volturi's head off!

"Carlisle. We mean her no harm. Perhaps you can all stay for a bit?" Marcus asks. Carlisle nods.

"Guards! Show them to their rooms." Aro demands. "Except Isabella." He adds. Jasper looks at me worriedly.

"Jasper, I can take of myself. Have fun!" I say and he follows the rest. Now I'm stuck with shark face, blondie, and emo dude. Yay.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see!" No one says 'Bella' with as much contempt as...

"Hello Edward. It must be lovely knowing I'm going to end your existence!" I say in a fake bubbly voice. I turn and face him. He's wearing a black Volturi cloak. The guards make a two lines for him to walk in between. I stifle my laughs as he approaches. Only Edward would make a entrance like that. He zooms in front of me and grabs my throat. My hand shoots out and grabs his. Cracks appear on his neck and his head pops off. I take the lighter out of my boot and start with his hair. Jane starts giggling.


	10. Googly Eyes

Bella's POV

He's ash now. I crumble in my hand, watching the blackness chalk up my hands. Jane is covering her mouth with her hands. I wrinkle my nose at my hands.

"Good riddance." I mutter, all aware they all hear me.

"Well." Aro says, clearing his throat. As if he needs to. Weirdo. "What gifts do you have exactly?" He asks. Classic.

"Well, I have a mental and physical shield, as well as the power to break shield, mental or physical. I can plant thoughts in your head, or I can let you in mine." I explain. Aros eyes widen. I can practically see the money sign flashing in them.

"That's quite powerful. For a human." Caius admits. A small smirk tugs at my lips. For a human. I can kick his ass. Jane is reading my mind as as this point she shaking with restrained laughter. Suddenly Marcus starts smiling lightly. Aro looks confused, and Caius looks like he may go into shock. Aro quickly grabs Marcus's hand.

"Wow. This is indeed good news brother. And amusing as well." Aro thinks out loud. I look over to Jane. Her red lips are pursed, her thin eyebrows drawn together.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" I call out. Their heads snap to me.

"Right, Jane take Isabella to her room and them have her and Alec meet." Aro commands.

"Yes master." She replies dutifully and bows. She grabs my hand and we walk out. Immediately she starts talking.

"-I'm like, totally shocked, it's the first he's smiled in, like, three centuries! That's crazy! I mean, I wonder what they where talking about, ya know? Also, Alec is my brother, he's sorta moody and Emo. And his power?" She whistles. "Power-ful." She says it separately.

"Wow...he sounds...great..." I say lamely. She laughs.

"I'm sure you two will hit it off." She assures me. We stop at a room. He brows furrow.

"This is adjoined with Alec's...umm..." She trails off. I shrug and walk in. Giant. Gold sheets and tassels, big windows and a vanity. A library of books. I'm in my dream. Jane giggles at my awed expression.

"It's perfect!" I squeak. I hug Jane super tight.

"Alec!" She calls after twenty minutes of my stalling. The door opens. I mentally oh and ah. And wolf whistle. And gape. Well I gaps in reality too. A tight muscle shirt, bright ruby eyes and cheekbones. Dark hair sweeps his brow. Three or four inches taller than me. Jane snaps and I realize I've been staring. Instead of blushing I look back at Jane casually.

"You guys don't look very alike." I say. Jane gives me a knowing look. I realize Alec is looking at me and I feel quite self conscious.

"Alec!" Jane snaps. "Stop doing googly eyes and start introducing yourself!" Jane demands. I see his weirded out look with a hunt of embarrassment mixed in.

"I'm Alec," I lose him after that. His voice is melodious and deep. Smooth and reminds me of chocolate.

"Iz?" Jane asks. I snap out of it.

"Yeah?" I ask. She smirks slightly.

"Alec wants to know your name." She says.

"Sorry Janie. I'm Isabella. Izzy for short." I say and hold out a hand.

Hey guys! Review and Favorite please! Pm me if you have requests.


	11. Electric With A Shock

Alec's POV (ok, I won't be doing many of these...BECAUSE I think I'm going to write this story from his POV as a sequel to this? What do my readers think?)

The Goddess names Bella holds out her pale, delicate hand. I'm afraid that I will crush it, after all she is merely human. I slight touch from a vampire and she's dead. My eyes dart to Jane who nods a fraction. I take her hand and shake it.

Sparks shoot up my arm and I yank it back. Bella is staring at her arm with wide eyes. Guess she felt that too. Perhaps Aro-

"Alec!" Jane screams and I'm at her side.

"What!?" I ask, concerned. Jane points at the floor. Bella is there, holding her arm, eyes closed.

"Did you use your gift on her!?" She shrieks, obviously hysterical.

"Jane I-"

"Because if you did I will kill you? Understand? She is the best friend I've had in a long time and if you touch a hair on her head I will rip your head off!" She rants. I stare her with wide eyes. Did not realize that.

"Jane..I didn't, I swear I didn't." I say. She shrinks back, embarrassed. I smirk. She glares. She crouches down and touches the girls face.

"Alec get Carlisle. And Aro. And anyone else who can help." She says this urgently so I rush down the halls and peek into the the throne room.

"Masters." I say as I enter and I bow.

"Alec. Pleasant surprise." Aro says frostily. I inwardly wince.

"The human girl has collapsed." I barely get that out of my mouth before Carlisle is out of the throne room and into the halls.

"Jane... Has...asked for your presence Master Aro, because of your medical knowledge." Only Jane could get away with this. Aro stands and walks regally towards the doors, human pace.

"Alec, I wish for your presence as well." He adds offhandedly. I follow him like a loyal dog, doing it's masters bidding. Oh wait. That's exactly what I flipping am.

"Which room?" He asks. As if he can't smell her delectable scent.

"Three doors down from this." I say. He opens it to find the girl spread across her bed, eyes still closed, in the same position I left her in. Carlisle is checking her heartbeat and I feel and overwhelming urge to...rip apart Carlisle? Well that's not new. Jane glances at me, subconsciously feeling my confusing feeling. Her attention turns back to the human. Wow. Human over vampire. Stranger over twin.


	12. Not Sure What to Call This

Bella's POV

The second I feel my common sense returning, I sniff the air without opening my eyes. Carlisle is touching me.

_Carlisle! I'm awake. The craziest thing happened. _

"What happened?" He asks aloud, sounding stupid. I smirk slightly, hoping nobody notices.

"Carlisle? Who are you talking to?" Aro asks. Fuck. Perhaps the whole Volturi Coven is throwing a party in here. Dammit!

_Ok, so I was with Jane and she wanted to introduce to me to her weird twin. Maybe his name is Alaska._

"It's Alec, honey." Carlisle says, amused. I glare without opening my eyes.

"Ummm... No comment." Alaska says. I almost laugh. Poor Carlisle.

_Whatever, so me, trying to be the nice person I am-Goddammit Carlisle stop laughing! _

I sit up and open my eyes. He's on the floor, laughing.

"Really?" I ask grumpily. He tries to talk and ends up laughing again.

"What's going on here?" Aro booms. Yeesh. Temper. "You kill my guard, break the law, collapse and now Carlisle is going mad!" He rambles.

"Puh-lease. He's laughing at me." I say sulkily. Carlisle sits up, chuckling. I pout and he ruffles my hair. Gee, thanks.

"I can see why. Your acting like a child. Scratch that. You are one." Caius says. I stand up and Jane grabs my arm.

_He's- that little.. Idiot! How dare he! As if he knows what I've been through? That little so called king sitting on his pretty little throne without an ounce of fighting experience. All he cares about is his hair and looking good. He's not fit to rule._

"Diss." Jane murmurs. I give a tight lipped smile.

"It's true." I answer.

"And Aro." I address him, "No law has been broken, Edward wasn't loyal to you anyway, I don't know why I collapsed but it's Alaska-Alec's," I correct myself, much to Janes amusement, "fault." I finish.


End file.
